The Chaotic Collide of Alternate Universes!
by KGal2000
Summary: (Co-written with Cricket the Clarinetist.) THIS IS WAR, PEOPLE, WAR! TWO TEAMS, 7 DIFFERENT STORIES, AND HUMOR HUMOR HUMOR! What happens when Kat and Issy, two BFFs, decide to start a war against each other? And the teams consist of Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, Santa Claus, and a mini clay dragon? Plus the Avengers? Chaos, that's what!
1. Chapter 1

**Yo peeps! I am co-writing this story with Cricket the Clarinetist. We are having a war against each other. All of the odd-numbered chapters are Cricket's, and mine are the even. Soooo... this is hers.**

**Warning: OOCness**

"Help!" Leo squeaks, and sprints away into the forest from an angry Hazel.

Hazel runs through, ignoring all the plants. "You ruined the plans for the war games! Annabeth and I have the right to be angry!"

Leo risks a glimpes behind his back, and sees a streak of blonde hair. "I think Annabeth's on _my_ side."

Annabeth jumps out of a random bush and plants a kiss on Leo's cheek. "I loooooove you!" Then she disappears

in thin air with a soft _pop!._

Hazel and Leo blink. "WTH just happened?"

Leo shrugged. "I dunno." He touches the spot where Annabeth kissed him. "I like it, though."

Hazel then reaches to her back pocket and pulls out a script. "What was the next line?"

Leo waks over, and points to the highlighted, italisized words. "_Hazel summons a big cursed diamond and thows it at Leo."_

Hazel nods in satisfaction. "Thanks for showing me my line, Leo!"

She kisses Leo on the cheek. Leo swoons.

"Two kisses in one day."

He disappears.

Hazel taps her chin, oblivious to Leo's absence. "Now what do I do again?"

A lightbulb shines, hovering above Hazel's head. "Oh! Yea-"

Leo promptly falls out of the tree, where he was working on the wires for the electricity. He falls on Hazel, and the lightbulb shatters.

Hazel grins evily.

"Haha!" Hazel says, and summons a big chunk of diamond and direct it at Leo.

It hits, and Leo crumples to the ground while yelling a dramatic, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

**My chapter coming soon! Oh, and JSYK, my team involves the one with Leo and Annabeth. Um... the whole teams shall be revealed later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Meanwhile, a couple of inches away...**

"Aha!" Jack Frost announced, picking up his stick. "Found it!"

"Oh no you didn't," Santa Claus said, shaking his finger at the white-haired boy. "That's _mine_."

Jack frowned. "Um, no, I'm pretty sure it's mine."

"But I _stole _it from you," North pointed out. "So that makes it _mine_!"

"I think it should be _mine_," Voldemort said, walking up nonchelantly.

"Unfair, you also have a wand!" North whined.

"I'm on your team, you fool," Voldemort hissed.

North nodded. "Good point," he said.

"Whoa whoa whoa, The Man in the Moon gave me this stick, so it is mine by law!" Jack held it out threateningly.

Voldemort waved his wand. "Expelliarmus!" He screamed.

The stick flew out of his hand... and into the forest surrounding them.

"OW!"

A girl with short, dirty blonde hair and green eyes walked in, holding Jack's stick and rubbing her head. She wore a black shirt and jeans.

"Drop something?" She asked, holding the stick out to Jack.

He grinned. "Thanks, Kat!" He said, accepting it gratefully. "Take this!" He instantly froze Voldemort in a block of ice.

"Screw you, Frost!" North shouted, running away calling, "Gadzooks! Gadzooks!"

"Well we won that round!" Katie said grinning, giving Jack a high five.

"Sorry about your head," Jack admitted.

"No big deal. It's just a head."

"Smiley Faces! Bwa!" A dark-haired girl flashed in, electricuted Jack, then flashed away.

"What the crap?! Issy?!" Katie cried, running over to tend to Jack.

**And so I enter! Bum-bum-BUUUUUMMMM! Oh, and so does Cricket, but no one but Batman likes **_**her**_**. So please Review! Or else North will steal your sticks! Mwahahaha!**


	3. Chapter 3

Kat bent over Jack, trying to think of a cure. Then a light bulb went off.

She pulled a pink Sharpie out of thin air and pulled off his hoodie and shirt. Kat uncapped the Sharpie and drew a smiley-face over his heart.

Jack's eyes fluttered in confusion. "Huh? Wha...?

Kat grinned in victory and threw the Sharpie over her shoulder, where it landed in a nearby bush. She ignored the voice from that same bush that said, _"What was that?"_

Kat bent let out a big, cheesy grin in victory. "I used the magical revival smiley-face trick. Now, let's-"

"Kat!" A voice shouted. Kat turned around to see an angry Issy staring at her furiously. "No interfereing! Remember?"

"Oops?'

"You have 10, seconds to run. 10-"

Kat's green eyes widened, and she ran. Both of the girls disapeared in the forest.

Jack, North, and Gadzooks exchanged looks, and Voldemort mumbled in the iceblock, "Your lines, remember?"

North cleared his throat. "Oh, yes." With his big, booming voice, he then said, "Gadzooks! We have to retreat from the evil Jack Frost-" Jack raised an eyebrow at this, "-and escape! Retreat, I say, retreat!"

Gadzooks, disobeying North's orders, flew over to jack Frost. He blew a small amount of fire, and Jack started melting.

"NO!" Jack said, growing shorter and shorter. He clutched to his staff like a lifeline. "Dragonfire has the ability to melt anything into a puddle of _something_ in a matter of seconds! Ahh!"

Within seconds, Jack Frost became no more.

Gadzooks looked at North, whose mouth was open in the _Wha? _expression, and _hrred_, _Close your mouth; you might catch flies._

North, knowing all the languages over the world, replied, "Impolite. You're getting coal in your stockings this year."

_I'm a dragon; I __want __coal, _Gadzooks thought, but didn't say anything. He then flew over to Lord Voldemort, and blew some dragonfire.

Good news: The ice melted.

Bad news: Voldemort melted with it.

"Why!" Voldemort wailed, "WHY?"

Then, in a matter of second, the Dark Lord was reduced to a puddle of gooey substance. In a minute, he evaporated.

North let out a low whistle. "Two witches gone within an hour. I have a new found respect for you."

Gadzooks huffed, and North continued. "Let's go find any other allies."

The trotted into the forest, and Issy and Kat waled to the death sight.

Issy and Kat stared in shock and silence where Voldemort's puddle and Jack's puddle. Issy broke the silence first. "Reduced to a pile of goo? Woah. Low blow."

Kat kneeled over Jack's spot. "At least Harry won't have to deal with Voldy anymore."

Issy nodded sadly. "I never knew dragonfire could do that, though. I already made the rough draft of the script for Harry and Tommy-boy's fight. In this universe, I mean. Not the books."

Kat nods. "Wait. Did you just break the fourth wall?"

Issy shrugs. "So?"

"Just wondering."

After a few moments, Kat says, "You do realized that Vold and Jack died like the witch in the Wizard of Oz."

"...Shut up."

**Crap. Now Jack Frost is dead. I will literally kill Issy for doing this to me! GRRRRRR! Oh well, I guess it can't be undone... or can it? Hmmm... I'll have to work on that. ;) Please review. I mean, a lot of people have viewed this already, and how hard is it to freaking review? Every time you get to the latest update, review or we'll find you! **


	4. Chapter 4

Kat pulled out a sponge and began moping up Jack's puddle.

"Um, you realize your efforts ae useless, right, Katie?" Issy asked, frowning.

Kat looked up at the dark-haired girl with square glasses. "Still," she pressed. "I don't want Percy slipping in him like his clumsy self."

"True dat, Kat."

Katie had no sooner slipped the Jack-soaked sponge into her purple triangle bag when Percy ran out of the forest babbling like a maniac... where he proceeded to slip in _Voldy's _puddle.

Issy fell to her knees. "NOOOOOOOOO!"

Kat frowned. "What?" She asked, going over to Percy.

"Voldemort! He's... he's... freaking _dead_!"

Kat raised an eyebrow. "You're _just _realizing this?"

Issy nodded through her tears, and then proceeded to pass out.

"Hmm." Katie knelt next to Percy, who was foaming at the mouth and twitching. "DOCTER BAN-NER!"

Bruce Banner ran out of the forest wearing a white nurse's dress and cap. Slowed by his nurse's _shoes_, he tore them off and threw them behind him, where they hit an unconcious Issy.

"What seems to be the problem, Katie?" He asked.

"That's why I called you. I have no clue." She gestured to Percy.

"Hmmm."

"Is he poisoned?! Oh noooooo!" Annabeth cried, also running in.

"Nope," said Dr. Banner, popping the 'p'. "He is terrified of something. But... _what_?"

"Me, that's what!" Batman jumped down from a tree.

"No!" Percy shrieked. "Too many bats! Too many bats!" He passed out, looking remarkably like Issy.

"Bruce!" Issy scolded, getting up.

"What?" Both Batman and Dr. Banner whined.

Issy paused. "Wayne," she said, and Dr. Banner frowned.

"You weren't talking to me?! That makes me... _ANGRY_!" Dr. Banner morphed into a giant green Hulk-thingy. **(Issy says: "It's the Hulk, Kat.") **Don't judge me, Is! Now where was I? Oh, right! The Hulk-thingy!

"Oh, crap," Kat muttered. She frantically searched through her backpack for a walky-talky. "Henna!" She screamed into it.

"What?" The older girl answered.

"It's... Bruce!"

Henna was silent for a moment. Then, "Banner or Wayne?"

Katie sighed. "Banner, Henna."

Henna cursed. "Okay... just a mo."

Kat flipped off the walky-talky and looked up at the giant green monster, who was only wearing pink frilly panties.

"Bloody heck!" Harry Potter yelped when he saw the Hulk. "Issy what is this preposterous beast?!"

"Bruce," Issy explained.

Harry thought a moment. "Banner or Wayne?"

"Banner!" Everyone screamed, except for Batman who said, "Wayne! That's _me_!"

Then six knives flew through the air, pinning the Hulk to the ground with his panties.

"Grrr! Knives!" The Hulk growled.

"Ha ha! In your ugly green face, Bruce!" A twenty-seven year old girl with black hair and green eyes said, flying into the area on her hoverboard.

Batman looked hurt. "My face is ugly and green?" He said. Everybody ignored him.

Henna Levet landed next to Kat. "You realize that to stabalize him, we'll have to call in Tony with the serum..." She trailed off.

"No," Katie said stiffly. "Not Stark. Not in a million years."

"Too late," Henna grimaced. "He's already on your team. We needed an extra person after Issy recruted Bruce."

"But he's on my team," Kat said.

Henna clenched her fists. "Wayne," she said through clenched teeth.

"Ahh." Kat nodded. "But... I hate Stark."

Henna nodded. "We all do," she said.

**And so stark is coming! Being the nice person I am, I'm letting ****_Issy _****write that chapter! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**This one's a filler-thingy.**

**Meanwhile, with Gadzooks, North, Leo, and Hazel…..**

Leo clutched his stomach, and Hazel laughed maniacally.

North and Gadzooks walked to see Leo and an insane Hazel. Leo raised his head and looked at North.

"Santa!'' he said, and grabbed on North's coat, "Save me!"

North kicked him in the stomach.

"No!" Leo said, and started crying crocodile tears. "Santa hates me!"

Hazel looked from Leo to North. "What should we do with him?"

Gadzooks _hrred_, _Forgetting someone here?_

Hazel looked at Gadzooks. "Oh! I didn't notice you here!"

Zookie rolled his eyes.

"But what should we do with him?" North said, motioning at Leo, who was now dancing around a tree and saying, '_Chirp, chirp'_.

_I can melt him like-_

"NO!" North said, "NO. That was the most disturbing death I've seen."

"How would you melt him?" Hazel asked.

Before Gadzooks could answer, North shook his head wildly. "No. Don't ask. It also says in the script Rule #12: No two deaths can be alike."

Hazel frowned.

_Hem hem, forgetting a fireboy? _Gadzooks asked.

"Can I kill him?" North asked, taking out his swords.

"No!" Hazel pouted, "He's_ my_ kill! Also, isn't Rule #8 no killing the ones that are insane?"

North scratched his bald spot. "But we all are insane."

Gadzooks shrugged. _Let's get him to Stark. Didn't he mention a serum that would heal insanity?_

"Then why didn't we take it?"

"I dunno." North answered. "How are we going to get Leo to Stark?"

Hazel tapped her chin in thought, and then pointed her finger at Leo. He floated in the air.

"WHEEE!" Leo said, "I'm a butterfly!"

North turned to Hazel in amazement. "How did you do that?"

"Women's magic."

Gadzooks snorted. _No, she's somehow channeling the winds-_

"I can't do that!"

_Lying is bad-_

"I'm not lying!"

_-but denying is worse._

Hazel blinked. "How the heck does that work out?"

_I dunno._

"We should be getting him to Stark." North said.

"Why are we getting help from Stark if he's are enemy? Bat's is are ally."

_Batman has Robin to deal with._

"True, true."

Leo flew up to the trees. "Oi, look, my fellow pirates!" He gave a toothy grin. "It's the big hunk of metal! And he's flying! Like me! Wheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee ee!"

"Why didn't you sense that?" North asked.

"I dunno."

"Why is everyone saying I dunno?"

"I dunno." Hazel used her 'Women's Magic' to fly up to Leo's view. "Stark's being chased by a girl on a hoverboard, who is being chased by Kat, who is being chased by Issy, who is….." She squinted. "Now that I think of it, it's a whole mob. And Stark's heading out way."


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, I'm ticked that Issy handed this whole Stark thing over to me. Oh, and in case some of you were wondering, Henna is my OC from my story Shadows of the Past, and Avengers fic. Um... maybe it's good... yeah, it is! ;)**

"Die you idiot!" Henna screamed as she chased Tony Stark (AKA Iron-freaking-Man) through the sky.

"You can't tell me what to do!" He shouted back.

"Henna, he's on our team!" Kat shrieked from behind her.

"I don't freaking _care_!" Yelled Henna. "He _refused _to give us the serum for Bruce!"

"Banner or Wayne?" Harry Potter called from behind them.

"Who do you think?" Issy shouted back at her teammate.

"Oh. Wayne. I got it."

Issy and Kat both face-palmed.

Tony stopped and turned around so that he was hovering in front of the very ticked SHIELD agent. "You wanna know _why _I didn't give you the serum?" He asked.

"YES!" Henna yelled, despite the fact that he was right there.

"Okay, fine. Someone took it. THERE!" He flew down, and Henna followed.

"_WHAT_?!" Henna landed near him and shrank her board down and slipped it into her Belt. "_Who _took it?!" She demanded.

"Suzanna Martindale."

Henna cursed. "Issy's team has it."

**As a matter of fact, they did...**

"Here!"

North, Hazel, and Gadzooks, and a very hyper Leo (who had just suddenly burst into flames) spun around to see Suzanna Martindale speeding towards them, holding out a syringe filled with a bubbling purple liquid.

Hazel grinned, took it, and pluged it into Leo's leg.

His eyes dialated, and he passed out.

"Holy Bast!" Zia Rashid ran in then, saw Leo, and flipped out. "OMG, I don't remember burning some dude!" She said, flustered.

Zanna laughed. "Oh, Zia, that's just Leo Valdez. He likes to spontaniously burt into flames." At her words, Leo's fire went out.

"Hmm, okay then. Well, I have to follow my orders." She picked up the unconcious son of Hephaestus and slung him over her shoulders. As she began to run off, North called:

"Who's orders?"

"Annabeth and Carter's!"

"I think we just lost our prisoner," Hazel grumbled.

"Were you cheating on me with that... that... that _Greek?!_" Frank Zhang sounded completely disgusted.

Hazel flushed. "I- no! It's just-" she sighed, at a loss for words.

Gadzooks caught on and hrred, _THIS IS WAR, ZHANG, WAR! HE WAS OUR PRISONER, AND THERE'S NO TIME FOR LOVE ON THE BATTLEFIELD! GET YOUR HEAD IN THE GAME, MAN, AND OFF OF HAZEL LEVESQUE! FIGHT FOR YOUR TEAM, FIGHT FOR ISSY!_

Frank blinked when Zookie finished his amazing speech. Then he turned to his girlfriend. "What the _heck _did he just say?" He asked.

North tried to translate. "Um... uh... some _words_!" He sputtered.

"_Very _helpful," Hazel muttered.

**Zia and Leo**

Zia ran through the forest, laughing maniacally. Leo was still slung over her shoulder. She pulled to a stop in front of none other than Carter Kane.

"Zia, did you get him?" He asked.

"Yes, Master." Zia dropped Leo at his feet.

"Good, good. Um... what the Albino crocodiles is wrong with him?" Carter demanded.

"Oh, he was insane so I injected him with Stark's serum," Zia said casually.

"You idiot!" Carter scolded. "That serum was made especially for Bruce!"

"Banner or-"

"Banner," he snapped. "It was made to revert his Hulk form. So if Leo has it, that means..."

"Leo ANGRY!"

"Oh, Amos," Carter cursed as a deep green Leo Valdez approached them.

**Henna and the mob:**

"Issy's team?" Tony frowned.

"Yeah, Issy, you know, the girl behind Kat?"

"No, genius, I know who she is!"

"Thanks, I am a genius!" Henna said, flipping her black braid over her shoulder.

Stark sighed. "I know who Issy is, just why does she have a whole _team_? She's not even that amazing,"

"I know. But you do know we're at war, right, Stark?"

He blinked. "We are? Since when?"

Henna checked her watch. "Ten minutes ago."

**With the Hulk:**

Bruce had been pinned to the ground by Henna's knives until she started chasing Stark. Then they followed her after him.

So now he was standing.

The Hulk looked around. Where about ten people had stood before, only he remained. Well, only he remained until some blonde boy in a green shirt and black pants walked in.

Draco Malfoy blinked at him. "What kind of wizardry is this?!" He demanded.

"Hulk smash!" Bruce roared.

"Not _me_," Malfoy said. "Smash Potter! He's on the other team!"

"Harry Potter not here! tiny blonde boy here!" Hulk did that Tarzan chest-pound thing.

Malfoy bit his lip. "Um..."

All of a suddn, the Hulk shrunk down to Bruce Banner in pink lace panties. "What the heck just... happened?" He asked in a dazed voice.

Draco cracked a smile. "Um... Banner, you appear to be in girl's underwear."

"Oh, god. Is there a spell that will give me clothes?"

"Let me see." Malfoy slipped on a small pair of glasses and flipped through a mini spell book. "Oh, here! Expellipantus!"

Instantly Bruce was standing in jeans and a Captain America T-shirt. "Thank god Steve isn't here to see this," he muttered.

"Banner, Henna said that Stark... what are you wearing?" Steve Rogers said as he ran in. Seeing the doctor's shirt, he grinned.

**The Kanes**

"Hello, brother dear, it appears you _are _in quite a pickle," Sadie Kane said, coming up to her brother, Zia, and the mini Hulk.

"No dip, sherlock," Zia mutted, lighting her arms aflame.

"Agh! Fire! Fire bad!" Leo-Hulk **(Call him 'Lulk', Issy says) **roared, covering his face with his green hands.

"Hmm, he's scared of fire yet he's the son of Hephaestus," Zia noted. "Talk about lame!"

"I'm gonna help you out, just this once, because he's pretty loud," Sadie said. "Hmm... well, actually I don't know any spells that will help. Sorry, brother."

"I can help you," Gwilanna said as she walked in. "Magicsibylpowersmagicsibylpo wersMAGIC-FREAKING-SIBYLPOWERS!"

Leo popped back into his normal form. "Ugh, did I just say 'fire bad'? Why did I just insult myself?"

"Because you're on that wretch Kat's team," Gwilanna summed up. "And this girl and I-" she gestured to Sadie- "Are on the beautiful Issy's team."

"Okay, one, Issy's ain't pretty, and two, Katie's team will win it all!" Zia screamed, and then she, Carter, and Leo dissapeared in a magical puff of smoke.

**Aha, Issy! Now Zia Rashid thinks you're ugly! MWAHAHAHA! Review or else I'll kill off everybody! 3:P**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY! Sorry the chappie took so long! Stupid schoolwork…**

Gwilanna and Sadie exchanged confused looks. "Okay…. What the heck just happened?"

Sadie raised an eyebrow. "First of all, you said what the heck. Second…. I'm as clueless as you-"

The 'Lulk' reappeared in the middle of the two magicians. He smashed Sadie on the head with a sledgehammer. "Die! DIE!"

Zia poofed by Leo. "Why didn't it work! We should have transported-"

"Because of me- na na na na na na na na BATMAN!" The Big Bad Bat jumps from the tree shadows.

Batman hits Leo on the head. _Hard._

A green cloud surrounds Leo, and changes him back. Leo blinks and starts punching Batman on the chest. "Smash! Leo want to SMASH!"

Batman disappears into the shadows and reappears behind Zia, who is now clutching on Leo's tool belt. "AH! Sh-"

**PAUSE.**

Issy holds the remote control and Kat comes back from the kitchen with a popcorn bowl. "WHY DID YOU PAUSE IT!"

Issy hides behind a cushion and uses it as a shield to protect her from an angry Kat. Large crocodile tears form.

"I- I thought you wanted me to wait for you-" a sniffle. "-and it's too violent. I WANT MY MOMMY!"

An OOC Kat snatches the remote control from Issy's trembling hands. "Well, too bad."

**PLAY.**

"-shh!" Zia says. She now hugs Leo, who is sobbing into a teddybear. "You scared him! SHAME! Ha-di!"

Bat bits fly everywhere into pieces and on the screen BYE BYE BATMAN!

Leo sniffs and suddenly gets angry. "NO VIOLENCE!"

"But Leo-"

"NO!"

Guess what happened?

Leo 'hulks'.

**PAUSE.**

"Really, Issy?" Kat says, hogging the remote and popcorn bowl. "You killed someone on your team and-"

"Wait." Gwillana looks around, and the battling teams stop. "I sense that we are being watched."

"Stalkers!" Sadie gasps, and hides in Gwillana's robes. "They must be eating M&M's and yogurt without us!"

Zia looks at the screen. "For once, the old hag is right."

"HEY!"

Kat pokes Issy on the arm. "Did the Dark Night of Gotham just _ink_?"

Batman gives Kat the Bat-glare, and Kat cringes. "Shut up." Then her eyes widen in confusion. "How is he alive, though?"

Issy shrugs. "I dunno. Defies the laws of death."

Kat's eyes widen yet again. "They really can see us!"

"Yes." Tony Stark says, hovering in his suit. Both teams crawl out of their hiding spots and gather around the screen. "And we want your popcorn."

The screen breaks, and then-

**A.N. 'Ello everyone! That's the end of the chapter! Your turn Kat!**


	8. Chapter 8

...Kat and Issy are suddenly both wearing princess dresses.

"Okay, I don't mean to curse, but WTH?!" Katie mutters, looking down at hers. It's purple and gold, and her blonde hair is pulled into a bun on the top of her head.

"That's not cursing if you didn't say the word," Issy assures her. "Oh, and I agree with you." Issy's dress was yellow and pink.

Iron Man scratched the top of his iron head. "Um, me too," he said. "What's going on, Kat?"

The girl in question blinked. "Oh -freaking- no."

Issy tugged on her friend's skirt. "What?"

Kat turned to her, her face uber-pale. "It's... it's... the _Yule Ball_," she whispered.

Issy fainted in shock.

"Alright!" Malfoy and Harry said with cheesy grins.

"No, okay, not _alright_," Tony said, flying over to them. "You see, if the girls all have to wear dresses, then-"

"_STARK_!"

Tony winced. Well, as much as a man wearing an iron suit can. "Now see what you've done," he muttered.

Henna manuvered her way into the clearing wearing an emerald green sleevless dress that came down to her ankles. A black ribbon was tied around her waist, and her black hair was in down around her shoulders.

"What the _heck _did you do to me?!" She demanded, gesturing to her gown.

"I did nothing, for once," he said, clearly happy to be off the hook.

"Okay, then, who did?"

"I did," a girl with dirty blonde hair in a loose, untidy bun with blue eyes said. "I, Cassandra the Morpheus Girl!" She wore a black and red cocktail dress.

"Fashion Police!" Harry screamed, making siren noises with his mouth. "The Yule Ball is a strict no-short-dresses dance! Go change, Miss Morpheus Girl!"

Cassandra snapped her fingers and she was in a glittery gold gown instead. "Better?" She asked, biting her lip.

Harry nodded in satisfaction. "Much."

"Why?" Henna asked, fury in her eyes. The anger fury, not the director Fury that she works for... sorry, _with_.

"I like _dancing_," Cassandra said with an accent, mocking the dude in that one ASDF movie. _"I like singing!" "I like dancing!" "I like trains." (Train runs him over.)_

"Me too!" Said an overly hyper Thor, jumping up and down excitedly.

"OMG yay!" Cassandra began jumping with him like they were two five year old girls.

"Um... alright," Henna said unsurely, backing away from the two whackos. "But still, I'm not going."

"Pweez?" It was Malfoy, putting on a pouty face. "For your team?"

Henna groaned. "Fine, but I'm _not _dancing."

"Oh yes, you are," Loki said, walking up to her.

Her face reddened.

Leaving them and their awkward moment, Kat hoisted Issy over her shoulder. "Hey, you." She pointed at Batman. "Die already, will you?"

At her words, he exploded into a million black butterflies.

"Alright then." Kat then pointed at Reyna, who was admiring one of the butterflies which had landed on her finger. "You!"

"Huh- wha?" A very startled Reyna said looking up, the butterfly fluttering away before bursting into confetti streamers.

"Take Issy and get her used to the idea of the Yule Ball." Kat hands Issy off to the dark-haired Roman demigod and Reyna runs off, babbling about how she can't wait to dance with Jason.

"Jason isn't even here," a confused Perseus says. Then he catches sight of Annabeth in a seafom green strapless gown, and he becomes hypnotized with her amazing beauty.

"Why yes I am!" Jason Grace says, flashing in with a bolt of lightning.

Thor shrieks from where he and Cassandra are still jumping. "No! _I'm _the god of freaking lightning!" He zaps Jason with a lightning bolt.

Jason blinks, unfazed. "Fine, I'll leave. I'm not even supposed to be in this story anyway. Carry on!" He flashes out.

Satisfied, Thor and Cassandra resume jumping and chanting "Yayayayay!"

Gwilanna stares down at her pitch black dress. "Well, I certainly am not dancing. I'm an elder you fool!" She screams at Cassandra.

Cassie bursts into tears. Thor, upset that his jumping partner is no longer jumping, does the same.

"Well, I'm an elder too, so I'm not dancing either." North says firmly.

Their eyes meet, and then...

Gwilanna shoots him with a beam of fire and North wacks her with his swords. They both live, unfortunately.

I don't see how I can dance,

Gadzooks hrred.

"Oh well, too bad, wah wah wah," sneers Clint Barton.

"Clint!" Scolds a red dress-wearing Natasha Romanoff.

Agent Barton shrugs. "Dragons and guys that shoot _flammable _sticks for a living really don't mix well, Nat."

She nods, as this clearly makes sense.

"OKAY!" Kat screams. "We get it! Zookie, if you aren't human, you don't have to go, and Gwilanna and North, if you are elderly you also don't have to go. Everyone else, just _go_, okay? Do you _really _wanna see Draco cry?"

Everyone shook their heads... except for Harry, of course, who vigorously nodded.

Thalia frowned. "But I can't date; I'm a Hunter, remember?"

Annabeth nodded. "Yeah, we shouldn't have to have boyfriends."

Percy looked hurt. "What? Annabeth!"

She blinked at him. "Sorry, Perce, but boyfriends are _so _five minutes ago."

"I was afraid of that," Frank said, eyeing Hazel with worry.

Luke Castellan blinked. "What's the Yule Ball?"

Kat pulled out her copy of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire and flipped to chapter 23: 'The Yule Ball'. "'The Yule Ball is the traditional Christmas Eve dance for the Triwizard tounament. Each of the three champians brings a date and lead the others in traditional dances.'" She read.

"Triwizard tournament?" Inquired Nico DiAngelo.

Kat sighed, glaring at the son of Hades. She shoved the book back in her bag and recited it from memory. "'The Triwizard tournament is a tournament for wizards and witches age seventeen and up, and students of that age from Hogwarts, Durmstrang, and Beauxbatons can put their names into the legendary Goblet of Fire. Then three names are spat out of the Goblet, and thereby are the wizards to be competing in the tournament. The Triwizard tournament was ended after a wizard was killed, but brought back three years ago. Harry Potter's name was also spat from the Goblet, even though he did not enter and was the fourth tribute. Then Cedric Diggory was killed by Voldemort-"

Harry made a sad face.

"-and the tradition was banned again,'" Kat concluded, taking a breath.

"Okay, I get it now," Nico said. "But who's-"

"SHUT YOU MOUTH, DIANGELO, BEFORE I CALL YOUR FATHER!" Kat screamed, knocking him over.

"Okay, okay," Nico said, irritated.

"Now then," Kat said, grinning. "Team meeting! Issy's team, go find Reyna and Issy."

Issy's team ran off, leaving the reminants of Kat's team: Kat, Leo, Draco, Percy, Annabeth, Tony, Steve, Bruce (Banner), Carter, Thor, Henna, Loki, Zia, Natasha, and Clint. Jack Frost, of course, was absent until Kat pulled out his sponge and Zia ressurected him using a spell.

"Now then," A satisfied Katie said, smirking as her team was whole again. "We are going to a dance."

A couple people groaned, Stark included. "I only dance with Pepper," he whined.

Henna scowled at him, and he shut up.

"Anyway," Kat continued, shooting a glare Tony's way. "You don't have to be in a couple. But you still have to go, unless your elderly or not human, which pretty much only involves Issy's team." She snorted. "What _losers _they are!"

Soon night fell, and it was time for the Yule Ball.

What chaos that turned out to be.

**Okay, Issy! What's the Yule Ball like? I can't wait for her chapter so I can find out!**

**Oh, and look.**

**Over 100 people have viewed this thing, so we should have 100 reviews.**

**Wrong. Only four people have reviewed: Issy, Issy's cousin, my friend Ma17J, and a girl named Rainbow. Thank you, rainbow, for being the only person I DON'T know to review this story!**

**Review. Even if it's just a quick 'lol'. I got this idea from 'There She Goes and She's Comin'. we're having and LOL campaign. If you write LOL, and we get 100 LOLs, then I'll put up two chapters in a row. TWO. IN A FREAKING ROW. Review, and join the LOL campaign!**

**-KGal2000**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Oh gods. I am sorry. It has been almost a week, and no new chapters. :( PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I'm supposed to be doing my elephant-load of homework, given by my wonderful teachers. **  
**Anyway. On with the story. **  
** PS: Who likes Damian Wayne, doesn't know his character very well, and will absolutely make him say that adorable 'Tt.' in this chaper? ME! ME!**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Kat and her team tip-toed through the empty ballroom, afraid of any traps that would spring.  
In all his awesomeness, Thor tripped on his hammer. "YOU IDIOT!" Leo yelled at Thor, very OOC. "YOU COLD HAVE ALERTED ANY TRAPS! And, by the way, how did we transport to Hogwarts?"  
Thor sobbed, very OOC-ly, and a whole herd of 'I dunno's echoed through the newly decorated Great Hall.  
"What is up with all of us saying 'I dunno?'" Leo said. He started to turn a sickly green. "Does the author have no ideas left?"  
"Yes, actually." Issy teleported with her newfound powers. "She has. Now you're going to-"  
Leo's skin tunes back to normal. "Wait, what was my line again?"  
Issy looks at you. "Yup, almost nothin'." She turns back to Leo. "YOU IDIOT! YOUR SUPPOSE TO LULK!"  
Leo ignored the insult. "Oh, right. Thanks. LEO ANGRY! LEO HULK!" Leo ripped his suit and started throwing random tables at Issy and Kat's team.  
Kat ducked, and made her way to Issy, miraculously not tripping on her dress. "So this is how you destroy us? By Leo's hand?" She ducks a table, and looks at Issy's outfit. "Well, at least you-"  
"Die with us in that ball gown that I, Kat, wrote us in. Yes, I wrote that out for you."  
" -die with us in that ball gown I, Kat, wrote us in. Wow, that's scary. You predicted my thoughts."  
"Technically, I wrote it out..." Issy looks at her white wristwatch. "Wow, that description for my watch is a tongue twister. Well, it's my cue to go." Issy pulls out a wand. "Egnahc ni gnihtemos lasuac!" Grey clouds circled Issy, and soon she was dressed in jeans, sneakers, and a shirt that said 'Sweet-a-saurus'.  
Issy then ran.  
"After her!" Kat shouted, and repeated Issy's spell. Soon Kat was wearing almost the exact same outfit as Issy, except with a shirt that said 'KEEP CALM AND KEEP SMILIN!', complete with a big smiley face in the background that looked like this: :)  
"MWAHAHAHA!" Kat and Jack Frost said, synchronized, "We have the curse of the smiley face on our side!" The duo dodged another flying table.  
"Quick!" Henna said, pointing to the doors, "Issy is getting away! After her!" The mob ran out of the Great Hall, forgetting about the traps that were set in place.  
Thor tripped on his hammer (again), and was soon hanging upside-down from the ceiling.  
Annabeth jumped while holding the dagger, trying to reach Thor.  
Iron Man winked at her. "You need a lift?" Annabeth giggled so un-Annabeth-ly, that half of the group face palmed. Then, Stark lifted her up. She proceeded to cut the rope.  
"You know, I can just blast the rope, right?" Tony said reluctantly.  
Read: Annabeth giggled OOC-ly. "But?" Tony took off his mask and kissed her.  
I repeat: Tony Stark kissed Annabeth.  
Code Blue! Code Blue!

Percy and Captain America were furious. Cap, for unknown reasons. Percy, for A WHOLE LOT of reasons. "I'm gonna kill you both!"  
The captain looked at Percy. "Can I help?"  
Henna appeared besides Steve. "Can I help too? Please?" Once Percy looked in Henna's eyes, all his thought about killing Annie and Stark alone were banished. Suddenly, Roger did puppy eyes, and Percy was forced to look away.  
Kat face palmed. "Issy, why did you make things so complicated?"  
"Well, at least Grayson isn't here. He would make things a whole lot more complicated. And that would a disaster, heavy on the dis."  
Kat turned to Damian. "Oh, hi Dami." Then she jumped in surprise. "Damian! What the Gaia?"  
Jack Frost flew over, and Kat ignored the scene of Percy, Henna, and Steve, trying to beat up Stark and Annabeth. "Oh! Hi Damian! Weren't you on the naughty list with me? You know, for killing all those people?"  
"Tt."  
"High five!" Jack held his hand. After realizing that Damian wasn't going to high-five it, Jack lowered it.  
Kat squinted at the scene behind Frost. Oh, look, the Lulk joined in the 'assassination'. How nice.  
It was funny, though, seeing Annabeth and Stark burst through the glass ceiling on the Hall, and the couple riding in the sunset on a new My Little Pony called Grins, with a smiley face like this one: :) pasted on its butt.  
Steve, Lulk, Henna, and Percy said together, "Oh man."  
They ignored Thor's desperate, "Any help here?"  
Lulk turned back to Leo, and squinted at Damian. "Wait a sec, aren't you on Issy's team?"  
Damian gulped visibly (gasp! He can show emotions like fear!) and pulled out a smoke bomb.  
"Oh, gods."  
Soon the Group was coughing, and Damian Wayne was nowhere to be found.  
In his place, though, was the Batmobile.  
Kat smirked. Well, Issy certainly gave her something.

**Review... or the LULK will find you! XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys. So some people have asked me if this is a crack fic. Hmm. Let me ask Issy. "Issy, is this a crack fic?" Issy can't answer me, she's too busy ingesting crack in our hideout behind Safeway... I mean, no! We're not... oh, who really gives a crap? Sigh.**

Henna jumped into the driver's seat, and Loki got into the passenger. Everyone else jumped in... well, except for Tony and Annabeth, who had flew back down and were slow dancing on the destroyed ballroom floor.

Percy got up... and punched Stark in the face.

Henna started cheering.

"What the heck?!" Tony demanded.

"Annabeth's _my _girlfriend!" Percy seethed.

"Yeah, _you _have Pepper Potts," Henna said, even though she was enjoying their fight.

"Pepper is too busines-like for me," Tony said. The he looked around. "Where'd Issy go?"

"Somewhere," Kat said.

"Over the rainbow!" Squealed Natasha Romanoff. Then she and Clint Barton started singing the song.

_"__Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high_

_There's a land that I've heard of once in a lullaby_

_Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue,_

_And the dreams that you dare to dream_

_Really do__-"_

"Shut it," snapped Bruce Banner. "Or I'll Hulk all of you."

Natasha and Clint stopped singing, but kept chanting lines like, _"I'll get you, my Issy, and you're little dragon, too!" _and _"Toto, who knew Kansas was a trashed ballroom?"_

"Oo-kaaayyy," Kat said, taking a step backwards from them, which was amazing considering they were in the Batmobile. "Guys, we need a plan."

"Um... Why?" Draco asked, confused.

Henna face-palmed.

Kat rolled her eyes. "We're at war, smarty pants. And Issy just broke the ruled of the Yule Ball."

Tears formed in Malfoy's eyes. "Noooo! The Yule Ball's _ruined_!"

"Be a man, Draco!" Carter Kane urged. "Well, as much a man as you can be. Let's settle for strong _woman_."

Malfoy dissolved into tears. "No! Only my _father_'s a woman!"

"Look, Leo, Stark, Percy, and A-Beth, get your demigodly (and iron) butts into the Batmobile _NOW!_" Henna shouted.

"Not so fast!" North jumped down from the crystal chandelier. Well, actually, it broke under his weight and collapsed to the ground.

"Gods, can't we get a break?!" Kat cried, throwing her hands up in the air in exasperation.

"No, I think I made that _pret-ty _clear," North said, putting his hands on his hips. Then his eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Holy Bunny!"

"What the heck?" Zia muttered.

"You're alive!" He exclaimed, staring at Jack in shock.

"Because I'm amazing," Jack said, quoting one of Kat's famous lines.

"No, you're not," North whined. "Only _I'm _amazing!"

"Um, who single-handedly defeated Pitch Black?"

"Only because you had the snot-nosed kid Jamie on your side!"

"But he didn't even _do _anything! He said 'I know what we have to do!' and then he and the rest of the kids ran offstage and did _nothing_!" Jack exclaimed.

"They got hot chocolate and threw it on all of Pitch's minions after the filming," North explained.

Jack frowned. "They did?"

North nodded solemnly.

"Well, then." Jack hung his head and walked back over to the Batmobile.

"Aw, poor baby," Henna said mockingly.

Bruce frowned at Santa. "Where's Issy, old man?" He demanded.

North shrugged. "I dunno. She never tells me anything. I don't think she likes me much." He looked dissapointed.

"Of _course _Issy likes you!" Kat said, shocked. "You're Santa Claus! Issy loves Santa Claus!"

He brightened at her words. "Issy's in Tartarus!" he said with a huge smile, skipping off singing _"Skippety doo da, skippety-ay. My, oh my, what a wonderful day!"_

Now Kat had another person to be wary of. She hated people randomly bursting into song.

That's why she wanted to kill Zeffron. (Zack Effron)

"Why the Dumbly-Door would Issy be in tartur sauce?" Draco wondered aloud.

Percy face-palmed. "Gods, Malfoy! It's called Tartar-US!"

Draco frowned. "Tartur us? Well, okay." He pulled out a squeeze bottle of tartur sauce and began coating himself with it. Just as he was about to squirt Leo, Henna snatched up the bottle and began stabbing it.

"Stupid tartur sauce!" She shrieked as the knives made many holes in the plastic. "You disgust me!"

Loki raised an eyebrow and looked at Steve oddly. "Is she always like this?" He asked.

Steve shrugged, so Tony answered instead. "She hates tartur sauce," he said. "Bad experience with it as a child. Some dude loaded it into a squirt gun and shot her." He coughed, clearly meaning that dude had been him.

Steve closed his eyes, trying to picture Tony Stark as a child. The image was so ridiculous he immediately started cracking up.

Picture a baby's body with the billionare's face. Then give him giant blue anime eyes.

Baby Stark.

Henna stepped back, clearly satisfied that the tartur sauce was dead. **(Yay Death! X3)**

Percy scowled. "Awww! I don't _wanna _go to Tartarus!" he stomped his foot like a little kid. "Annie and I were just _there_! It _sucks_!"

"Annie?" Jack looked up from his miny pity party.

"Annabeth," Kat explained.

The blonde girl mentioned looked up. "Hmm?" She asked, her eyes wide.

"I think I know what's going on," Henna said triumphantly. She started slapping Annabeth in the face. "Damn Kronos! Leave Annie alone!"

Annabeth began crying. "You're mean, Henna!" She sobbed. "I just wanted to see what would happen if I became i good guy!"

A golden light flew out of her mouth and Kronos's ghost was gone.

"Holy crap, did I just make out with Iron Man?!" Annabeth Chase, now completely un-possessed, demanded.

"Yes." Percy said, making a face.

"EWWWWW!" She squealed, jumping into Percy's arms, crying.

Stark looked hurt.

"Okay, back on topic," Kat said, scowling at everyone except for The ones that hadn't spoken. (So, mainly, just not Carter and Zia.)

"Kronos is our topic," Leo interrupted.

Kat sighed in exasperation. "Guys, we all know he's gay, so shut up already!" When everyone did, she continued. "We need to get to Tartarus... but how?"

"I KNOW HOW!"

There was a crash and the amazing SUPERMAN stood before them.

"Holy crap," muttered Jack.

**Yay! Review or die, EARTHLINGS! im serious i will come to ur house in the middle of the night with a knife and kill u in ur sleep if u dont review or pm me**


	11. Chapter 11

_Jason blinks, unfazed. "Fine, I'll leave. I'm not even supposed to be in this story anyway. Carry on!" He flashes out._

**LINEBREAK!**

Jason Grace flashes into a living room of an apartment. The wallpaper's is grey and the couch is ripped, and the television has a hole in it (it looked as if someone kicked it), but it would have to do. He collapsed on the couch, and spotted a small, moving shadow.

Jason smirked. "I see you, Dami."

Damian, dressed in his Robin uniform, scowled. "_Don't_ call me Dami."

"Sure, Dami."

"What did I say, Grace-"

"As you wish, you're Ah Ghul-ness."

"When I get my hands on you-"

"Sheilas."Jason and Damian turn to E. Aster Bunnymund, who was standing by a hole in the apartment floor.

"Aren't we here for a meeting, and not a fight?"

Light flashed in Damian's eyes. "Mind your own business, Rabbit."

The pooka glared at him. "I'm a bunny."

"Well, then-"

"Guys!" Ginny Weasley Apparated in between the two's glaring fight. "Let us start the meeting." She conjured chairs and turned to Damian. "Did you fool them?"

Robin –Damian- smirked. "If you meant that they thought I was OOC, then yes. Our mission to get all the others back to their respective universes, right?"

"Right."

Jason, who sank in the old sofa, sighed. "So even the demon's more useful than me?"

Ginny looked at him reluctantly. "Well, until we get Todd's soul out of your body, then yes."

The four –or five- sat silent in their thoughts. Then the pooka cleared his thoat. "So how are we going to do that?"

Ginny's lips twisted into a sly smile. "Well, we do have another spy, who has a serum…."

**Meanwhile, in the Batmobile….**

"LONDON BRIDGE IS FALLING DOWN! FALLING DOWN, FALLING DOWN!" Clint and Natasha sang throughout the crowded, bumpy flight. Yes, flight. Superman lifted the Bat-car ("It's the Batmobile!" "Oh, shut up Batman. Wait, aren't you supposed to be dead?") and was currently flying Kat's team to their destination: Issy's hideout.

Kat, who used her magical 'womanly' powers to get her team in the car in the first place, was to pry the Lulk off the steering wheel. Kat clung on to the Lulk's arm desperately, and looked over to Annabeth with pleading eyes. She wasn't going to trust Stark with this one. "Annabeth! Do you have anything that could help out with him!"

Annabeth tossed over a bottle of tartar sauce, which ended up in the hands of Malfoy. Draco excitedly uncapped the bottle and proceeded to dump it all over Percy.

"NO!" Percy screamed, sounding very much like the macho ballerina toddler, "It hurts! Oh Arion's poop, Arion's poop, Arion's poop-"

"Percy-"

"Arion's poop, Arion's poop, Arion's poop-"

"_Per-cy_!"

"Poop, poop, Arion's poop!" Then he started dancing.

"PERCY!"

He looked at Annabeth innocently, "What?"

"You could just say schist."

"Oh. Yeah, I knew that…."

Malfoy gave Kat a cheeky grin. "Hey, do you know what day it is?"

Jack shared the same mischievous look with Draco. "Is it President's Day?"

"NO!"

"Is it-"

"TWINKLE TWINKLE LITTLE STAR!"

"Shut up! Is it-"

"SESAME STREET!"

Jack glared at Black Widow and Hawkeye. Then he trapped them in an ice block. "What's today, then?"

Draco opened his mouth enthusiastically. "It's-"

"My birthday!" Henna said. Her magnetic powers caused the Bat-car ("BATMOBILE!") to wobble. "It's my birthday!"

Draco ignored Henna. "It's…."

"The day I get paid?" Stark asked.

"Kat's….."

"Kit Kat! Where?" Zia said, her eyes wildly searching the car ("MOBILE!" "That's a phone!").

The Lulk grinned maniacally. "Kit Kat?" He jumped enthusiastically. The Bat-Plane ("MOBILE!" "I ALREADY TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP, BRUCE!)

Leo transformed back in to Leo. "Banner or Wayne?"

Kat face-palmed. "Banner."

"Oh. Wait, isn't it your birthday?"

Draco glared at Leo and stomped his foot like an angry toddler. "I wanted to say that!"

Leo crossed his arms and turned his back at Draco. His nose stood defiantly in the air. "Well too bad."

Kat frowned, sensing something wrong. "Boys-"

"But I wanted to!"

Harry put on highly reflective shades. "And I want to dance!"

"So-"

"Let him dance!" Leo said.

"But it's not the Yule Ball!"

Harry and Leo said: "So?"

"And Rule #23 states that there is no dancing unless it it's the Yule Ball! Wait, isn't Harry on Issy's team?"

Harry pouted. "But I wanted to give Kat her present!"

"How about mine?" Henna asked.

Stark stuck his tongue out in her general direction. "You don't deserve a present."

Cue Henna crying.

And flooding the Bat-_thing_.

And all the weight crashing into the earth in slow motion.

Yup.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Percy screamed. "WE'RE GOING TO DIE!"

"ASHES ASHES WE ALL FALL DOWN!"

"Leo ANGRY!"

"Hey, wait-"

"SO CALL ME MAYB-"

"YOU KNOW WHAT!" Kat said, "I've had enough." So she pulled out her de-age gun that she got from Issy for her birthday and shot everyone in the Bat-mobile with the de-age-er thing ("HEY, YOU SPELLED IT RIGHT!").

In a bright flash, every character that is fictional ("HEY!") became a toddler... except for Jack, who was momentarily confused.

Draco and Harry were having a slap fight. Percy was chewing on Draco's wand, and Annabeth kept slapping Steve on the head (who, was using his shield as a bathroom). Annabeth also threatened to poke Steve with a certain syringe. Stark was in his Iron Man costume, which Henna controlled and kept bashing Stark into Loki. Thor was singing off-tune with Clint and Natasha. Leo and Banner were both climbing around the Bat-thing in their Hulk forms. Carter was trying to hold hands with Zia, and kept yelping. Zia kept burning him for the fear of cooties. Jack was staring, still confused, at Kat.

And Kat? What happened to Kat?

She asked Superman to be the babysitter.

**And yes, it is I, Kat, 's birthday! YA MAN!**


	12. Chapter 12

"For Lois!" Superman cried, turning back into Clark Kent and scooping up baby Lulk. Leo punched him in the face, but Clark tickled him under his chin and cooed despite Leo's assaults.

"Okaaayyy," Jack said, completely wierded out. "This sucks." He turned to Kat. "What now?"

She shrugged. "We find Issy, and murder her for giving me this de-age-inator gun instead of a real one."

"You with a real gun is like handing Death his scythe back."

Kat cackled.

Jack shrunk down.

**I'm a linebreak: BOW DOWN IN MY PURE UTTER AWESOMENESS!**

"Damian, Jason, you guys _suck_," Ginny said, glaring at them.

Damian just blinked at her. "But Jason started it," he said, emotionless.

"Shielas, it was both of you that blew up the Empire State Building," Bunnymund complained.

Jason jumped. "Noooo! OLYMPUS!" He wailed, falling to his knees.

"Aren't you Roman?" Piper McLean asked from the emo corner, where she was depressed that Jason had chosed to be OOC in this story rather then normal, like her... well, sort of. She had chosen EC-EmoCharacter. :0

Jason frowned. "Don't all gods originate from Olympus?"

"I-"

"What does this have to do with Jason and Dami blowing up half of New York City?" Ginny exploded. "But then again, my boyfriend's OOC and on the team of a girl so much hotter than me..." She began to sob.

Damian and Jason and Piper joined her, Piper's dark mascara and eyeliner beginning to run.

"Crikey," Bunny muttered.

**Linebreak of AMAZINGNESS!**

"I hope Kat actually liked my birthday present to her!" Issy said, smiling.

"Who wouldn't want a de-age-er thingy?" Asked Luke, sipping some cider through a purple twisty straw.

"Me," Cassandra the Morpheus Girl said, tossing popcorn into her mouth but missing epically.

It hit Gwilanna in the eyes, where she frantically began rubbing the salt out, screeching, "I blame you, Arthur!"

Cassandra looked around. "Where's Thor?" She asked, dissapointed. "I wanna jump!"

Frank glared at her. "Thor's on the other team, _Cassie_."

Hazel scowled at her boyfriend. "That's mean, Frankie Poo," she whined.

"Screw it all!" Frank shouted, running out of the room.

Hazel turned to Gwilanna, who was now beginning to curse Bonnington. "Okay, which spell did you use on him?" She demanded of the Sybil.

"And what does Bonnie have to do with anything?" Lucy Pennykettle muttered from her hiding spot in a crack in Tartarus's rock walls.

Yes, I did, in fact, say, Lucy freaking Pennykettle.

She was also in Tartarus.

She was Ginny's spy.

Though she didn't quite understand why.

Sadie rolled her eyes. "It wasn't the old woman, it was me, obviously," she said, in response to Hazel's question.

"What the Pluto is wrong with you?" Hazel asked.

"It's Osiris, in my opinion," Sadie replied, eating her own popcorn.

Gwilanna cringed away from her bowl of the same snack.

**Linebreak... yeah, there's nothing special with this one, actually. **

"So how do we get to Tartarus from..." Jack squinted at the label on the map Kat had stolen from a crow named Caractus. "Estonia?"

Kat tapped her chin, as if deep in thought. Then she shrugged and smirked. "I have no freaking clue, dude," she laughed.

Jack rolled his eyes. "Okay then. Quick question: why did you trust _Superman _to watch your baby team?"

Kat shrugged again. "Cuz I didn't wanna, and he was right there."

"That makes _total _sense."

She giggled. "I know, right?!"

**Yet another linebreak... wow, Issy! You probably wanna kill me right around now, huh? XD**

Ginny Weasly peered out at Kat and Jack from behind a handy-dandy bush that happened to be growing right next to them.

"Okay, I see Jack..." She whispered to Bunnymund. Then she squinted at the blonde next to him. "But who's that weird girl giggling like a total psychopath right next to him?"

Jason took a turn as lookout. "Oh!" He grinned and turned back to their group of Damian, Piper (who was about to cut herself, but Dami stopped her and she began to sob), Bunnymund, Ginny, and the silent Rachel Elizabeth Dare (Or 'Red', as Jason had began calling her due to her innitials and the fact that her hair is the color of Leo's flames... LIKE A BOSS!).

"Oh!" Jason repeated, jerking Red out of her daydream. She looked scared for a moment, but then she took out a dark green pen and began drawing a shape on her hand. Then she showed it to everyone.

Piper frowned at it, wiping away her tears with her black sleeve, smearing her eye makeup. "A... banana?" She choked out.

Red shook her head persitantly, in the process whacking Damian and Bunny with her unkempt Merida (from Walt Disney's 'Brave', tm) locks.

"A crescent moon?" Ginny guessed.

Rachel shook her head again and frowned, then pointed to her ear.

"Ooohhhhhhhh," Damian said, getting it. "Wow, Red, you _suck _at drawing ears!"

Rachel through a rock at his head.

But unfortunately for her, he recovered quickly.

"I said, 'Oh!'!" Jason pressed, shooting Damian and Red glares, a little less anger on Red's, though. "That girl that is now climbing a tree Katniss Everdeen-style to see if she can see Tartarus is the amazing Kat."

"Oh yeah, the girl that was chasing Issy through Hogwarts' ballroom?" Damian said, going up to the front of the bush to peer at her. "Oo, she's hot..."

Ginny swatted him on the arm. "That's great that you know who she is, but where is she from?" She held up her copies of The Avengers, Percy Jackson, Harry Potter, The Last Dragon Chronicles, Rise of the Guardians, The Kane Chronicles, DC Comics, and the hardcopy Fanfic Shadows of the Past by KGal2000. "She's not in any of these, and neither is this Issy girl you guys keep mentioning!"

"IDK," the rest of the group chorused, except for Red, who doodled a question mark on the knee of her faded denim pants.

**"Another... **_**freaking**_**... linebreak. Oh my gods, Kat, what the Hades is your **_**problemo**_**?" "Sorry, Issy..."**

"Kat, isn't Tartarus a pit... in the Underworld?" Jack questioned as Kat began climbing a nearby pine tree.

"Do not question my GENIUS!" Kat cried, throwing her fist in the air, causing her to crash to the ground.

"Ah! Kat, are you dead? 'Cuz if you are, then I think you just solved our Tartarus problem," Jack said.

"That... was... awesome!" Kat yelled, grinning. She got to her feet.

Her dirty blonde hair was up in a high ponytail and strewn with pine needles and twigs. Her jeans and 'I LUV Penguins MEOW!' shirt were torn a bit. Her face and arms were smudged with dirt, but she was grinning and laughing like a crazed maniac.

"That was _fun_!" She giggled.

"Oh, and just so you know," Jack said, nonchelantly pointing in the direction of a bush that was rustling and filled with the sound of people screaming at Piper to stop 'putting on black lipstick, you're scaring Red!'. "There are people in that bush."

Kat shrugged it off. "Oh, yeah, they've been there for like seven hours, why?"

"Cuz their talking about you."

"Oh." She frowned momentarily. "Oh well. I think I figued out how to get to Tartarus! Follow _meeeee_!" She began marching away. Then she screamed, "Arion! I'm pretending to be Hazel so come here neigh."

**Review! And Issy, hurry up with you're chappe PWEEEEEEEZ? XD**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone with Wi-Fi! Kat here, with Issy's chappie. Sorry it's been a while, I've been sorta addicted to Doctor Who (British aliens, cute guys, time travel, and other crap that's awe-tastic) and my internet keeps spazzing out. **

"Kat? Ka-at. KAT!" Jack said, poking her. Kat slapped him, and the Great Jack Frost almost fell off his horse. "Ow! Why d'you do that for!"

"Yes?" She asked innocently, and batted her eyelashes.

"Why did you say neigh instead of now in the last chapter?"

She tapped her chin playfully and shrugged. "I dunno. Why are you still alive?"

"Because I'm supposed to fall in love with you somehow. I don't think that's scientifically possible."

Kat batted her eyelashes OOC-ly.

Jack shivered and scooted away from her…. And fell of a fat, unmoving Arion in the process.

"Stop scaring Red!" An unrecognizable voice squeaked. Jack moved away from a psychopathic Kat and toward the bush.

Jack peered over the large bush, and saw North stomping his feet. "I told you to stop-" his voice squeaked, and soon he was talking in a high-pitch tone. "STOP SCARING RED, PIPER!"

Jack burst out in laughter.

"Oh, look, an oxymoron!" Issy said, and looked at the words out in. "See what I did there, Kat?"

Kat giggled.

"What's so funny?!" North asked, his voice still sounding… strange. "What's so funny, huh? You want a piece of me?!" As he kept talking, he began to shrink. "I'll get you, Frost!"

"Hey, isn't that supposed to be Pitch's line?"

All eyes turned to Kat, who walked up behind the bush. "SHUDDUP!"

Piper began to cry her eyes out.

"Hey, are we still at war?" Issy asked Kat.

Kat maniacally grinned.

Issy face palmed. "Oh. Yeah. And I'm supposed to be the crazy one."

"Jack Frost, mark my words-" North dramatically raised a fist. "LINE!"

Baby Zia looked down at North. "Can I help you kill him?"

Wait, Baby Zia?

Superman dropped the Super Brats on Piper's head. "Nobody loves me anymore!"

"Now," Supes stated, ignoring Pipes, "you made a major mistake in letting me babysit. I-"

"MAJOR MISTAKE HADES'S um, UNDERPANTS!" Issy shouted.

A roust of yells erupted from the group.

"Now, now," Clark said, "Conner's not my son-"

"GET 'EM, BOYS!" Issy yelled. Superman let out a super-fart in fear, which surrounded the babies. Everyone else gagged.

"Evacuate! E-va…." Issy gagged. "Kat! Go on without me!"

Kat coughed. "BUT MY BABIES! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

They both fainted, and Jack looked at them. "Yup. I have no idea how I'm supposed to fall in love with you." He shrugged. "I'm going back to my fandom."

He turned and tried to teleport to his fandom, but Kat held a remote control with a big red button on it.

"KAT!" Issy yelled, and reached an arm out. "KAT! DON'T PRESS THE BUTTON!"

Guess what Kat did?


End file.
